ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UTC Scrappy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daichi Ozora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SolZen321 (talk) 00:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Pass the Baton UTC Scrappy (talk) 00:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I don't know what you are talking about. Which episode are you talking about? UTC Scrappy (talk) 01:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Is there anyone who can help me out with this, as in taking turns? If not, I will be more than happy to do your job if I get enough time to do so. How long did you say you were going to be gone for? UTC Scrappy (talk) 01:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, I suppose I could, but can you ask someone else to help me out if I am busy with college? Actually, I would love to do that over Winter Break. I will have almost all of December and several days of January to work on them before I go back to college. UTC Scrappy (talk) 15:08, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Can you remind me how to these monster entries and episode summaires again? Should I cover every single detail or just the important matters at hand? And how exactly do I work on these monster entries for Ultraman X? UTC Scrappy (talk) 15:15, November 18, 2015 (UTC) And where exactly do you get them from? UTC Scrappy (talk) 15:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing, Muhammed, but can you also find someone for me to partner up with this? I mean, someone who will take over for me if I am busy or sick? A Little Favor UTC Scrappy (talk) 01:38, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Ultraman Life, can you do me a favor, the next episode of Ultraman X is coming up tomorrow but I am planning on studying for the finals for the majority of the day and I was wondering if you can cover for me just for tomorrow. I am going to be busy from 12-8. If you can do that for me, that would be great. Problems with the Pages UTC Scrappy (talk) 16:37, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I want to apologize for yelling out in frustration. I only wanted to fill out the empty pages of this Wiki and I am only the best I could. You can fix my mistakes if you want to, just, don't ban me, or anything, from this site. I am just trying to help out, and I am not fooling around. I did do good on Ultraman X, Orb, and Redman kaiju, right? So that proves I did something right. So, yeah, just like you said, I will keep doing my best and keep being an asset to this wiki if it's alright with you and everyone else. UTC Scrappy (talk) 14:52, July 29, 2016 (UTC)Just the recent series or all of them? Because I am going to be so stressed with having to do all of the episodes. Reply UTC Scrappy (talk) 15:31, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I am alread working on episode 1 if it is alright with you, so you can handle 2 & 3 yourself. Much less stress for you. UTC Scrappy (talk) 16:36, July 29, 2016 (UTC)I am confused. Do I actually have to make the pages myself, or just the episode summaries? I will get a lot more stressed if I have to do everything on this Wiki. UTC Scrappy (talk) 19:21, July 29, 2016 (UTC) So, can I work on the episode summaries for episodes 2 & 3 or can I let you do it and let me focus on episode 4 instead? UTC Scrappy (talk) 21:30, July 29, 2016 (UTC)Didn't you say you were going to work on the plot summaries for episodes 2-3 for Ultraman Orb. Can you please tell me you got under control. I promise I will do my best on the summaries for episode 4 and beyond! It's so cool that you live in Chattanooga,I'm on a road trip and I just passed through there, and it's also a CW battlefield so 2x the cool. Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 17:19, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 17:19, July 30, 2016 (UTC) UTC Scrappy (talk) 18:10, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I am currently in Gerogia for the summer, but when college starts, I will be coming back at around mid-August. Update 19:19, August 1, 2016 (UTC)UTC Scrappy (talk)But, you will come back and help me out when your trip is over, right? I don't know if I can do this by myself for long. UTC Scrappy (talk) 21:12, August 1, 2016 (UTC)So, I just have to keep doing my thing even when you get back, right? Someone can cover for you, right? UTC Scrappy (talk) 21:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'll do a great job while you are gone. Inaccessible Forest Can someone fill in the plot this episode for me, please? I am going to be a little busy packing and getting ready to go back to college for my sophomore year this weekend. Gill-man in the City UTC Scrappy (talk) 00:17, August 28, 2016 (UTC)Hey, can someone please cover the episode plot for this episode and Ragon's section for Ultraman Orb for me please? I am going to be busy doing a lot of homework and studying. I really appreciate if someone can cover for me while I get all that work done for college. UTC Scrappy (talk) 15:52, August 28, 2016 (UTC)You know what? Never mind. I can go it. I have plenty of time to do it after all. I just need someone to cover Ragon's Ultraman Orb section, that's all. Ultraman X The Movie It's been bugging me a lot that that Ultraman X's page is still incomplete...could you do it of you have the time? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH0MT2SUccA UltraGrenburr12678 (talk) 07:55, October 7, 2016 (UTC) UTC Scrappy (talk) 14:38, November 5, 2016 (UTC) So you can work on the the recent episode on Crunchyroll, then let me deal with the next three after that? Yes sir, if you say so. Triple Fighter Kaijin UTC Scrappy (talk) 17:44, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey guys, while I am usually in charge of the kaijin pages for Triple Fighter, I will not be avaliable to work on them from tomrrow to next Wednesday. I will be going on vacation with my family to Mexico, so I was wondering if anyone of you guys would like to take my place and fill in the info before it is too late. If any of you can, that would be great. You would be doing me a huge favor. I needed a break from all of this typing and studying anyway. Geed Thanks, man! Hey, check out the Skull Gomora page! I did a pretty good job, didn't I? Internship Psst I'm not supposed to tell you this, but R/B with English Subs is on KissAsian. Episode 2 will probably be up by the week ends. UTC Scrappy (talk) 13:07, July 16, 2018 (UTC)Thanks and you don't have to worry. I'll work on the R/B sections of the kaiju pages when the episodes come up. Discord UTC Scrappy (talk) 13:01, July 19, 2018 (UTC)I don't have one and I'm not interested in joining. Sorry.